


Further into the Dark

by Shinaka



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1sentence, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius x Yeul fill for the 1sentence Epsilon set. Fifty sentences about an immortal guardian and his seer's all too mortal existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This work first started in 2012. I finished it after _Lightning Returns_ came out, so you can imagine how my interpretation of Yeul has changed since I started this fic.

**Motion**

"Dance with me, Caius," and their feet twirl across the blasted lands of Gran Pulse.

 

**Cool**

After she dips the rag in cold water, she lays it on top of her guardian's forehead as he moans and tosses in fevered sleep.

 

**Young**

The youngest had been fourteen; even though he has seen many Yeuls, he remembers _her_  with shame.

 

**Last**

She was the last, and yet the first he left behind.

 

**Wrong**

"You can't change time like this, Caius, _please_ listen to me," but he has already walked out.

 

 **Gentle**  

First kisses he has given many, many times; each time a soft brush against small, warm lips.

 

 **One**  

He has seen many Yeuls live and die, but in the end, they are his one beloved.

 

 **Thousand**  

"One thousand years, two thousand years, all of time - it doesn't matter anymore, we will _always_ be together in Valhalla."

 

 **King**  

Though he is king of this vast still world, he will always bend the knee to his queen.

 

 **Learn**  

A wet ache between her legs grows as she watches her guardian stroke his manhood from afar and this is the day she learns to tuck her fingers inside herself and use Cauis's body to push herself into pleasure. 

 

**Blur**

Between the border of life and death, she _sees_ \- not one of Etro's visions, but images that flit by quickly, of her being born into the world, of her first vision, bloody but inevitable, of Caius' face hovering over hers, of chocobo racing across Yasschas Massif, of Caius kissing her for the first time, and of Caius kissing her for the last time as the vision breaks apart and her sight blurs on Caius putting his lips to her forehead.

 

**Wait**

A Caius from long ago would have done the chivalrous thing and waited for her to come of age but now that he knows what he does, he kisses her hard when she meekly says "I love you". 

 

**Change**

In another universe, Caius and Yeul are but a stern teacher and gifted student, fighting difficult but not unbeatable odds, and as Caius slides the ring down Yeul's small finger, he can't help but think that such happiness should be impossible. 

 

 **Command**  

"I won't let you go on this foolish hunt," and she brings Caius to his knees.

 

 **Hold**  

The picture of protection and strength rears over her, makes her gasp heavily and scream into his chest, but once both of them are spent, she notices through the lovely, milky haze how he clings tight and refuses to let go.

 

 **Need**  

The world, the goddess, everything can go to hell, so long as she's there and _alive._

 

 **Vision**  

A guardian must be ready for anything but years and years with Yeul do not make her visions any easier to bear.

 

 **Attention**  

Even as Caius poured his heart and soul into saving Paddra Nsu-Yeul, the Yeul at the end of times could not see his neglect as anything but.

 

 **Soul**  

Once, she asked if he had a favorite among the many of her that had came and left, and he answered, "Each one of you will always have all of my love."

 

 **Picture**  

The portrait she gave him for his birthday showed him leaning against a cliff, arms crossed and eyes closed, and as he stared at the shadows that she lovingly etched upon his face, he wondered why his heart must be stolen and ripped in two once more.

 

 **Fool**  

Only a fool would fall in love when they know how their short lives would go, and what is she but a cosmic one?

 

 **Mad**  

Later Yeuls would notice that a once honorable duty of serving his seer loyally has turned into a madness that dares to defy the gods but there is little that they can do.

 

 **Child**  

They used to dream of a child with his purple locks and her watery eyes.

 

**Now**

Besides the burden of her visions, her life was also cut short; so if a priest or a handmaiden noticed the lingering glances or her constant touches, they looked the other way.

 

 **Shadow**  

Everyday, she's slipping farther away from him, even when he gives chase and catches her every time; everyday, he comes closer to realizing that she was never meant for this shadow-world.

 

 **Goodbye**  

She never gets one from him but she never says it to him either.

 

 **Hide**  

"Found you,” he said as his arms wound around her waist to lift her up, and Yeul fell in love with Caius, as did all Yeuls  before her.

 

 **Fortune**  

Fortune will be when Yeul lives ever after, in his godless, deathless world. 

 

 **Safe**  

One vicious thunderstorm later, she discovers that the safest spot in Paddra is the one between Caius' arms and chest.

 

 **Ghost**  

Every one was unique, yes, and yet every one had the ghosts of previous Yeuls following her, a line that stretched far too long in his mind.

 

 **Book**  

Weeks after, he found books written in her neat, slanting hand about the gods and their schemes, and Caius felt sick, for Yeul had spent her precious time recording the lives of gods who would betray their loyal servant.

 

 **Eye**  

They were the most beautiful eyes and yet the most frightening, especially when they flashed and she slumped into endless slumber.

 

 **Never**  

She will never bear his child, and he will never stop dreaming of beautiful boys and girls with silver-blue hair that sing or collect flowers or clash with sticks and call for their mother and father to watch.

 

 **Sing**  

"Would life bloom all around," a girlish voice sings and Caius knows she is still alive.

 

 **Sudden**  

Her legs buckle and Yeul crumples before him, again and again and again.

 

 **Stop**  

"D-Don't stop," she whispers, and like the loyal guardian he is, he follows that command through until his body slams against hers with a shudder, and then finally, he lets go.

 

 **Time**  

When time stops, Caius expects the struggle to at last be over; when the Chaos begins to scream, he finally knows he can never win.

 

 **Wash**  

He folds up her long hair so his hands can rub the soap all over her hair and scalp, and as she tips her head further back into the basin, his fingers begin to massage her headache away, and she heaves a contented sigh.

 

 **Torn**  

As she fades, Yeul shuts her eyes and pretends that she dies peacefully in his arms instead of her being found in the jaws of a beast as he screams and rips the monster away from her. 

 

 **History**  

It had always been the two of them until the very end.

 

 **Power**  

On her bed, she wears nothing and her eyes beckon him to come closer; he can only kneel and beg her to reconsider, before she tugs on his arm and lays his hand upon her chest.

 

 **Bother**  

"Not once have I thought you a burden, Yeul; do not make me repeat this."

 

 **God**  

If Caius is now a god, then why does he feel so unfulfilled by her living but empty eyes?

 

 **Wall**  

She trips over a crack and before she can bring her arms out to break her fall, his arms catch her and she falls upon the safety of his broad chest.

 

 **Naked**  

Once, she stumbles upon her guardian bathing, and through the steam her eyes are drawn over and over again to the corded muscles of his arms and legs, his chiseled chest, and the dripping manhood between his legs, and after she has seen her fill, she turns and runs. 

 

 **Drive**  

It was a mistake he would never repeat again, or so he thinks at first when he notices the wide-eyed stare his seeress gives him; but when she grabs his wrist and tells him to make the chocobo go even _faster_ , Caius complies easily.

 

 **Harm**  

Once, the seeress bled after an attempt on her life and precious gems; her guardian left and returned in hours with a bundle that dripped red.

 

 **Precious**  

The jewel of the Farseers will shine forever in Valhalla.

 

 **Hunger**  

He breaks his fast upon her soft, slick folds, and as she cries his name, he fills himself with every bit of her sweetness.

 

**Believe**

Once upon a time, a man believed that he could save a young girl's life if he served his goddess well; he learned that was never meant to be. 


End file.
